1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for automatically adjusting a level of a recording signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional recording apparatus such as a tape recorder, an audio signal as an input signal is supplied to a signal recording stage through a variable gain amplifying circuit such as a VCA (voltage controlled amplifier). When a level of a recording signal as an output signal of the variable gain amplifying circuit is smaller than a target signal level, a gain of the variable gain amplifying circuit is increased and, when the recording signal level exceeds the target recording level, the gain of the variable gain amplifying circuit is reduced. Thus, the recording signal level is controlled so as to coincide with the target recording level.
When a state in which an input signal level is low continues after the start of the recording, however, since the gain of the variable gain amplifying circuit is raised on the basis of the low signal level, the gain is extremely high. When a peak of the input signal appears after that the high gain was obtained as mentioned above, the recording signal level is fairly higher than the target recording level and there is a problem such that the signal recorded on a recording medium is remarkably distorted at the signal recording stage.